pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lastlight.png
thumb|400pxTo moja pierwsza pasta, proszę o wyrozumiałość i wytknięcie moich błędów ze strony bardziej doświadczonych użytkowników ;) Jestem zapaleńcem, jeśli chodzi o czytanie strasznych historii. Robię to od kiedy pamiętam, zawsze podniecał mnie ten zimny dreszcz przechodzący po ciele. Mimo to nigdy nie bałem się ciemnych pomieszczeń, czy opuszczonych budynków, do czasu. W ostatni piątek siedziałem w swoim pokoju, i jak zwykle czytałem pasty. Po raz enty zacząłem czytać "Binarne DNA" i wtedy wpadłem na pomysł samodzielnego znalezienia dziwnych plików. Szukałem przez około godzinę barelybreathing.exe aż w końcu się poddałem. Wszedłem w końcu na zapytaj.pl i poprosiłem o linki do dziwnych plików. Po około 20 minutach było już kilka odpowiedzi, ale jedna przykuła moją uwagę, brzmiała tak: "Znam jeden plik, prawdziwy w przeciwieństwie do tamtych, które oni podają, ale to jest naprawdę chore, nie chcesz go widzieć". Oczywiście chciałem go widzieć, teraz dałbym wszystko, żeby ta cała sytuacja nie zaistniała, ale wtedy nie wiedziałem, co mnie czeka. Poprosiłem go o podesłanie linku, lecz on odmówił, wreszcie po jakimś czasie zgodził się, lecz powiedział, że ten plik nie potrzebuje linku, żeby się ściągnąć. W tym momencie ogarnęła mnie niepewność, czy on chce mnie przestraszyć, czy mówi prawdę. Muszę się przyznać, że jestem zabobonnym człowiekiem i wierzę w takie sprawy jak duchy, demony czy kosmici. Już prawie miałem się rozmyślić, kiedy zobaczyłem, że mój komputer jest w trakcie ściągania pliku "Lastlight.png", super, obrazek! Będzie bardziej ostro! Wszelkie moje strachy odleciały, lecz pozostało dziwne uczucie niepewności, jakim cudem plik zaczął się sam z siebie ściągać? Podniecony jakbym rozpakowywał prezent przeniosłem plik na pulpit i przeskanowałem antywirusem, nic nie wykrył. Sprawdziłem ile waży, 48 Kilobajtów, normalnie, wymiary także miał normalne 640x480. Nic podejrzanego, zdziwiłem się za to, kiedy spojrzałem na datę ostatniego używania. Pokazana data... była sprzed 70 lat! Jakim cudem? Przecież podczas drugiej wojny nie było zaawansowanych komputerów, a już w szczególności internetu! Prawdziwy dziwny plik, zupełnie jak w moich ukochanych historiach! Z rękoma drżącymi ze strachu i podekscytowania otwarłem plik. Był on dziwny, zresztą tego się spodziewałem, czarno białe zdjęcie (jak przystało na tamte czasy), było rozmyte i... dziwne. Przedstawiało 3 żołnierzy, stojących gdzieś w lesie, nie mieli twarzy (lub były zamazane) i przypuszczalnie patrzyli w stronę fotografa. Nad nimi latały "refleksy świetlne" takie jak spotykane w nawiedzonych miejscach. Po około 0,5 minuty patrzenia na fotografię ogarnął mnie irracjonalny strach i chęć wyłączenia tego czegoś. Nagle ogarnęło mnie takie przerażenie, że miałem ochotę uciec sprzed komputera jak najdalej. Szybko wyłączyłem zdjęcie i usunąłem z komputera, opróżniłem kosz, i sprawdziłem, był pusty. Na dziś dość dziwnych plików. Wymyłem się i poszedłem spać, przed zaśnięciem myślałem o tym chwilę, śmiałem się z siebie, że tak stchórzyłem przed zwykłą fotografią. Nazajutrz w pracy nie mogłem się skupić, ciągle o tym myślałem, gdy wróciłem do domu, odpaliłem komputer, żeby sprawdzić, co się dzieje na świecie i o mało nie zemdlałem, na tło pulpitu ustawione było Lastlight.png! Jak to możliwe? Ktoś sobie ze mnie robi jaja? Przeraziłem się nie na żarty, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie da się zmienić tła. Roztrzęsiony wyłączyłem komputer i zadzwoniłem do kumpla informatyka, powiedziałem mu o problemie i przyjechał prawie natychmiast. Z bardzo przerażoną miną powiedział, że muszę zrestartować komputer, zrobiłem to i spytałem się go, czemu jest taki przestraszony. Odpowiedział, że jego znajomy też miał ten sam problem i po jakimś czasie zaczął wariować, opowiadał o jakichś "Ludziach Bez Twarzy" i klątwie ciążącej na tej fotografii. Powiedział, że nie ma co ryzykować i lepiej się tym zająć. Muszę przyznać, że przestraszyłem się nie na żarty, ale prawdziwe problemy pojawiły się w nocy. Całą noc śniło mi się, że gonili mnie ludzie ze zdjęcia, krzyczeli "Sta in terminum lucis! Sta in terminum lucis!". Obudziłem się zlany potem i zobaczyłem nad sobą wysoką postać, która wychrypiała głosem cienkim, brzmiącym jak pocieranie kredą o tablicę: "Słyszałeś ich, stój na granicy światła." Po czym się rozpłynęła. Przerażony nie na żarty wstałem, siadłem na komputerze i próbowałem się skontaktować z człowiekiem, który mi powiedział o tym pliku. Czekając na odpowiedź i świt myślałem o tym czy zwariowałem i czy zostałem przeklęty. Odpowiedź dostałem około 13 następnego dnia: "Mówiłem ci, ale mnie nie słuchałeś, taka jest cena ciekawości, teraz spotka cię to, co mnie." Błagałem go o odpowiedź, powiedział: "Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, Oni mi zabraniają, pamiętaj: trzymaj się z dala od mroku, gdy przekroczysz granicę, nie będzie odwrotu." Potem nic nie odpisywał. Następnej nocy znów miałem sen, teraz śniło mi się, że jestem otoczony przez Ludzi Bez Twarzy, powiedzieli mi prawdę: "Jeśli usłyszysz o pliku, jest 50% szans, że zostaniesz obłożony klątwą cienia, polega ona na tym, że gdy wkroczysz do ciemności, zostaniesz porwany przez nie musisz zgadywać kogo. Jedyną szansą jest wciągnięcie kogoś innego do tej pułapki." Gdy się obudziłem zobaczyłem, że lampa uliczna nie działa i pokój skąpany jest w mroku, dookoła stali ludzie, co prawda widziałem tylko kontury, ale byłem pewien, że nie mają twarzy. Rzucili się na mnie krzycząc swoje "Sta in terminum lucis!" po czym pochłonął mnie jeszcze gęstszy mrok.Teraz wiszę w przestrzeni, nie mogę się ruszać, nie mogę się kontaktować, ale mogę obserwować, widzę jak twoje oczy śledzą tekst i wiem, że któryś z was przyniesie mi uwolnienie od tej klątwy. Oni też cie obserwują, tych ich nie widzisz, lecz z pewnością czujesz, właśnie teraz warzą się twoje losy, właśnie teraz losują czy skończysz jak ja, czy nie. Czekaj, może zobaczysz symbol ściągania się pliku? Jeśli tak okażesz się moim wybawieniem. ---- Z góry dziękuję za wszelakie słowa krytyki czy (mam nadzieję) pochwały, mam nadzieję że moja opowieść przypadła wam do gustu. SSizer Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie